When the moon fell
by Triforcekid
Summary: During Link's adventure in Termina we see those last few hours countless times. But what about the NPCs who don't remember the rewinds? What are there thoughts in those last few hours? This collection of oneshots will be about then. Some had Link change something before failing to stop the moon and some don't. Rated T to be safe.
1. Cremia

_**A/N: Hey. This is my first see story, and it's bein**_ _ **g written on a cruddy tablet, so sorry if there are some formatting issues. I'll fix them when I can get a computer to work on. This will be a collection of oneshots about the NPCs in the game in those last few hours. Hope you enjoy! Constructive Criticism is more then welcome!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Cremia**_

From her window Cremia could see the moon in the distance get closer to finally making landfall. While she had been optimistic at first, thinking it was not going to fall, and that the rock blocking the path would be removed soon,that optimism died after what happened to Romani.

She had only thought that the _things_ Romani was talking about were just her imagination. But they were not, and the cows had been stolen like she had said would happen and Romani herself had been gone for a whole day before she had came back, nothing but a traumatized, broken shell of herself.

Cremia sighed, turning from the window. Staring would not change what is to come. While the path was open again, allowing the stock pot inn family to arrive and seek shelter in a vain hope, she just knew that even this distance from town would not be enough. Based on the size and the fact that by dawn it would strike the center of Termina, it was obvious there was really nowhere to run, to seek survivable shelter at.

Cremia walked over to where Romani was sitting, staring at nothing. She picked up her little sister and set her on her lap, just cradling the broken girl. She looked at her best friend, still grieving the disappearance of her fiance, then to the Young woman's mother so sure that they were far enough away to survive, then finally the grandmother whose memory had started to fail her.

One last glance out the window showed the first rays of dawn approaching, and the moon just about to impact. Cremia could only hope that this would be over fast, and judging by the wall of flames and debris she could see radiating from the impact, it would be.

'Father, Mother, we shall see you soon.'


	2. Lulu

When the moon fell chapter 2: Lulu (No intervention)

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to those who replied and favorited. Yes i do intend to continue this, life just got in the way for awhile. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Another quake ran through the ground as Lulu continued to stare out at the sea. Her hopes that Mikau would return with her stolen eggs lowering by the day. They had been stolen days prior, back when the falling moon had still been high in the sky. Now the moon was bordering close to the ground, and she had to wonder if it would even stay until the next sunrise.

She let out a soundless sigh, voice still missing from after she layed her eggs. She had hoped to bring them to the marine research lab to see if anything was wrong, but was denied that choice when the pirates stole them. Mikau said he would retrieve them and return shortly, but she doubted that he would arrive before the moon did.

The next tremor to shake the ground was even stronger then the last, and seemed to occur faster. It seemed like the atmosphere was reflecting her own low mood. Lulu wished that none of this had happened, that her eggs never went missing; that the moon was not going to fall. It seemed to be heading for the center of Termina, so she tried to hold onto some hope that the Domain would be spared, but she got the feeling that would not be the case.

Part of her wished to head back into the domain, spend sometime with the others in case hey were truly not far enough, but she had sworn to wait here for news from Mikau, and wait she would. She could not even say if the others realized about the moon due to the closed nature of the domain. Lulu wished her mother were still here, she might have been able to tell her what to do, or at least offer some comfort.

But this was not the case, and vain hopes would change nothing. So Lulu continued to stare out at the sea, as dawn's first lights quickly approached, with moon in tow.


	3. The Postman

When the moon fell Chapter 3- Postman (No intervention)

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, Here's a new chapter of** _When the moon fell_ **, as always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He cowarded in his office, wanting to flee, but his obligation to the schedule holding him to the city. There was still mail to deliver tomorrow, so he could not leave after all. Another of the increasingly frequent quakes shook the ground, and the dark outside the window was slowly fading to light, but unlike most days, the coming dawn was not a good thing.

The Moon, which had been slowly increasing in size the past few days, was now so massive in the sky that its falling was inevitable. How he wished he could flee the coming end, but he had responsibilities, and no one had given him permission to leave.

The postman hoped that this was just a nightmare, that he would wake up and everything was normal, and he could deliver the mail in peace. That the world wasn't about to come to an end in the next little while. He had no one close to spend these last hours with, so he remained in his office home on his own.

Another quake hit, knocking a couple objects off the nearby shelf, sending them crashing to the ground. This had not happened before, the quakes not yet strong enough to do so. He got up, placing the fallen objects back on the shelf, wishing doing the same to the moon was as easy.

He looked to the next days delivery's, wondering how many of those people would still be in town to deliver to, since most had fled already. Wondered if there would even be a chance to deliver them, since it seemed the moon would fall by sunrise. But no matter how futile it seemed he would stay.

If the soldiers and mayor could remain and continue their duties despite everything, Then so could he. It was his job. No matter what the coming dawn would bring.


End file.
